Sweet Sacrife Of Love
by Luna-Oscura10
Summary: Una mirada era suficiente para darse cuenta del amor que se tenían,esa clase de cariño que lo llevó a hacer imposibles para mantenerlo.


:Hola bueno aquí les traigo un onee-shot espero les guste

Nota: si alguna vez llegaron a leer este fanfic en alguna pag quiero que sepan que NO es un plagio, es mi fanfic solo que lo adapte a Vocaloid porque dije que no valdría la pena hacerlo de nuevo a InuYasha puesto que ya llevo 2 fanfics y como amo Vocaloid aquí les traigo este onee-shot

Nota 2: además este es un regalo hermoso de navidad que le dedicare a mi gran amiga tia shade :D (L) te quiero mucho mucho no sabes cuanto espero te guste .w.U

Y los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertencen u3u solo es un fanfic de fans hecho para fans

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Era una fría mañana de octubre todos parecían estar descansando en paz en el interior de sus hogares, excepto en una pequeña y apartada casa a la esquina izquierda de aquella avenida, había una atmósfera muy tensa. Una mujer se encontraba recostada en una cama, a su lado se encontraban dos pequeños niños iguales a excepción de sus sexos. Ambos al lado de ella era su madre.

-Len…-La mujer extendió su mano pálida hasta un pequeño que yacía a su lado.

El pequeño niño apretó sus puños y la mujer le acaricio el cabello rubio, la joven sonrió dulcemente. Aquella mujer tenía el pelo rubio como el sol, algo ondulado y lacio, ojos azules como cielo despejado en días de verano; aun en esas condiciones que estaba, seguía siendo hermosa. Ella se estaba muriendo de una enfermedad al corazón.

-Mi niño…-Sonrió muy agotada, realmente no tenía fuerzas, al otro lado de la cama se encontraba la pequeña niña idéntica al niño llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto desconsolado, las lagrimas caían como cascadas por sus mejillas- No llores Rin

-Mama... ¿Verdad que vas a estar bien?-pregunto el niño mientras apretaba sus puños-

-Len…quiero que por favor, cuides a tu hermanita, ella es muy pequeña… por favor Len, cuídala, prométemelo- dijo aquella mujer mientras intentaba mantener su último aliento de vida-

-Pero mama… ¿y tú? –Intento preguntar el joven extrañado por lo que había dicho su madre-

-Yo estaré en un lugar mejor…-le acaricio las mejillas-pero me preocupan mucho ustedes..

-Mami… prometo cuidar a Rin con mi vida-el niño abrazo el brazo de su madre-

-Gracias Len..Vengan mis pequeños abrásenme – exclamo aquella mujer mientras sus hijos la abrazaban con fuerza durante varios minutos, ella acariciaba el pelo y les cantaba una hermosa melodía que siempre solía cantarles en las noches cuando tenían miedo-.

Rin siempre había tenido el miedo de que su mama se esfumara en el aire algún día y los dejara solos, por eso siempre corría y la abrazaba aspirando el olor de su vestido tratando de jamás dejarla ir. "no te preocupes Rin, prometo no irme a ningún lado" le decía para tranquilizarla. Aunque no lo demostrara, su hermano sentía la misma preocupación; después de todo solo se tenían ellos.

-¿mama?-el niño alzo la cabeza en cuanto la mujer dejo de cantar y acariciarlos, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro-

-¡¿Mami? ¡¿Mami? Despierta mami!…por favor mami, todavía es de día no puedes dormir-dijo su hermanita sacudiendo el brazo de su madre al mismo tiempo que gritaba y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos como una cascada- ¡Len! ¡Len! ¡Ayúdame a despertar a mama!

-No… no por favor…-las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azules del pequeño niño- mama… ¡dijiste que jamás nos dejarías! ¡Mentiste!

-Len! Len por favor!-suplicaba su hermanita-mami por favor dile algo a Len por favor…-la niña abrazo el cuerpo de su madre fuertemente negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando, Len se levanto y solo la miro con furia y se limpio las lagrimas-

-Nos mintió… era igual que papa… todos nos mintieron.. Nos abandonaron… ¡maldita sea! –expreso con furia el pequeño niño, lo que había pasado era como un click en su mente diciéndole que no podía confiar en nadie-

-Mami mami…-Rin seguía aferrada a su madre, Len solo apretó los puños y trato de separar a Rin-

-¡No Len! ¡No quiero! ¡Lárgate, lárgate! –Decía desesperada su hermana gemela-

Al final la pudo separar, cuando la señora que atendía a los pequeños llego para ocuparse de ellos esa mañana, se encontró con la horrible escena, de que la dueña de aquel hogar había muerto de un infarto al corazón, dejando a sus dos hijos solos e indefensos. Se escuchaban a lo lejos, como voces lejanas, los pésames y palabras de aliento a los dos huérfanos. Len estaba ausente mirando al vacio, sin creer realmente que estaba frente al ataúd que contenía a su madre y que sería la última vez que la vería.

Tomo por inercia la mano junto a la suya, que pertenecía a su hermana. Ella lo miro con sus ojos vidriosos, como preguntándole tácticamente si él la abandonaría también. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ese pequeño apretón de manos se volvió un abrazo asfixiante, donde el muchacho pudo descargar toda su frustración e impotencia. Los hombres también podían llorar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado 8 años desde el fallecimiento de la madre de los gemelos y estos poseían ya 14 años de edad habían sido adoptados por la compañía Yamaha debido a que sus voces eran realmente perfectas, ellos mantenían una relación incestuosa a las espaldas de todos. Len era muy sobre protector con Rin, desde que le dijo a su mama que la protegería de todo, siempre estaba a su lado como un chicle. Claro a Rin no le molestaba, más bien veía sus acciones muy tiernas.

-Oye Len, ¿crees que sea conveniente decirle a los demás sobre nuestro noviazgo?- pregunto Rin mientras besaba los labios de su gemelo-

-No Rin, por ahora es mejor dejarlo así- dijo el rubio un poco triste- no quiero que nos separen, recuerda que lo nuestro esta prohibido-

- Lo se –Rin bajo la mirada triste- yo no considero nuestro amor un pecado, más bien es lo mejor que me ah podido pasar-

-Lo mismo digo mi pequeña y dulce Rin –dijo su hermano gemelo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios-

-Te amo Len – su gemela se encontraba apoyada en su hombro- desde que nuestra madre murió me sentí sola pero ya no porque te tengo a mi lado-

-Nunca te dejare sola Rin, no me importa que seas mi hermana, siempre voy a amarte como un hombre ama a una mujer –Len la atraía más a su cuerpo brindándole una protección infinita-

En eso entra Kaito a la sala donde estaban los gemelos para buscar su portafolio, cuando apenas apareció los gemelos se separaron rápidamente, Kaito solo los miro extrañado pero les dio poca importancia y se dirigió a saludar a los gemelos en especial a la pequeña Rin.

-Hola Rin ¿cómo amaneciste? –pregunto Kaito sonriendo y depositándole un beso a Rin en la frente haciéndola sonrojar-

-buenos días Kaito –sonrió Rin con una sonrisa en sus labios- estoy muy bien gracias ¿ y tú? –pregunto cortésmente –

-Muy bien señorita, hoy luces hermosa como siempre – la alago Kaito haciendo más evidente su sonrojo, pero estas acciones ya estaban desesperando a Len por lo que carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención algo molesto- ¡Oh Len! No te había visto ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien gracias Kaito…-expreso con evidente molestia y voz fría no iba a permitir que nadie alejara a su hermanita de él, porque solo era de él y de nadie más-

- Me alegro – dijo Kaito sonriendo – bueno debo irme le prometí a Meiko que la acompañaría a presentar el nuevo PV que hemos hecho, nos vemos – dicho esto salió a la puerta principal con su portafolio dejando a los gemelos solos- 

-Kaito es un chico muy divertido ¿No lo crees así Len? – pregunto Rin a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras aun el sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía pero solo recibió un apretón duro en el brazo, haciéndola voltear bruscamente-

-Así que piensas que Kaito es divertido y mas simpático – expreso Len enojado apretándole mas fuerte el brazo- ¡si piensas que es mas simpático porque no te vas con él! – Grito Len más enojado mientras traía a Rin a su cuerpo de un empujón brusco-

-¡Oh vamos Len! ¡No empieces! –Dijo Rin algo asustada intentando inútilmente zafarse del agarre de su hermano- Len me lastimas, suéltame –exclamo Rin-

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué vallas con Kaito? –Expreso Len apretándola más, no iba a permitir que nadie alejara a Rin de él, prometió cuidarla y eso iba a hacer –

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Vamos Len no seas inmaduro! –Grito Rin nerviosa y asustada- sabes que yo te amo a ti, jamás me alejaría de ti-

-¿lo dices enserio? –Pregunto Len aflojando su agarre, Rin solo asintió- perdón Rin, es solo que no quiero perderte –expreso Len con la mirada vacía-

-Len...-expreso conmovida Rin y lo abraza- jamás me perderás siempre seré tuya pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo –

-Me alegra escuchar eso –dijo Len besando apasionadamente a su hermana y amante-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El lunes en la mañana los chicos se dirigieron a la escuela temprano con pocas ganas, debido a que solo faltaban solo una semana para salir de vacaciones, iban a clases para terminar los exámenes finales. Hoy era el examen de deporte por lo que chicas y chicos tenían que dividirse, cosa que Len odiaba porque no podía estar cerca de su adorada hermana Rin, admitía que se pasaba de sobre protector pero Rin era de el y solo de el y no iba a permitir que nadie se la quitara.

-¡Meiko! –Exclamo Rin corriendo hacia su mejor amiga-

-¿Qué ocurre Rin? – Pregunto Meiko acercándose a Rin-

-Quería preguntarte si querías ser mi compañera en la evaluación de deporte -dijo Rin con una sonrisa en sus labios-

-¡Seguro! –Exclamo Meiko – pero espero que puedas seguirme el paso-

-Claro que lo hare Meiko-nee –dijo su pequeña amiga con voz de superioridad-

-Hahaha – Meiko soltó una risita, adoraba a esa parte infantil de su amiga- oye Rin quiero preguntarte algo-dijo esto último con seriedad-

-¿Qué pasa Meiko? –Pregunto Rin preocupada por la seriedad de su amiga-

-Pero aquí no –le agarro la mano a su amiga para llevarla a un lugar apartado donde nadie pudiera escucharlos junto con la mirada interrogativa de Rin al ser jalada de esa manera-

-¿Dónde me llevas Meiko? –Pregunto la chica extrañada por la actitud de su amiga-

-Rin, te traje aquí porque quería preguntarte algo muy serio y no quiero que nadie nos escuche- la voz de Meiko sonaba muy seria como si lo que estuviera a punto de preguntar fuera algo horrible- dime Rin. ¿tú y Len están saliendo como pareja? –soltó por fin aquella pregunta –

-e...bue…bueno –tartamudeo la susodicha nerviosa- bueno….eres mi …amiga…está bien…te diré…si estamos saliendo –soltó su respuesta tartamudeando y algo nerviosa por la reacción de su amiga, sabía que ella tenía un carácter difícil por lo tanto nunca le menciono nada, tenía miedo de su reacción, no quería perderla-

-valla –Meiko se sorprendió, no sabía que decir pero ya sabía que su amiga y su hermano gemelo tenían una relación a escondidas, lo sospechaba y solo quería confirmarlo, la mirada que le trasmitió Rin fue una de miedo a lo que podría pensar de su amiga por lo que decidió darle palmaditas en su cabeza- no te preocupes Rin, no le diré a nadie y te apoyare en tu relación con Len. Quédate tranquila puedes contar conmigo para todo-

-Gracias Meiko – sonrió la chica mientras la abrazaba. El profesor soplo su silbato indicándoles a los alumnos que debían reunirse para hacer la evaluación que consistía en dinámicas diferentes. La clase paso normal pero Rin empezó a sentirse mal tanto que no sabía si podía resistir mas aquella carrera que les había impuesto su profesor, su respiración empezó a hacerse entre cortada y su pecho empezó a doler. Cuando la clase termino decidió ir a la enfermería por una pastilla para el dolor-

En la enfermería le diagnosticaron que tal vez fue un mareo por no haber comido mucho ese dia, pero que tuviera cuidado con su corazón, veía que pronto podría darle un infarto y que procurara alimentarse bien y no ir a lugares altos como montañas y no excederse con las cosas que hacía. Camino al salón se encontró con su hermano gemelo que la abrazo por detrás cariñosamente.

-¿Cómo te fue princesa? –Pregunto Len recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica-

-¡Oh Len! –Rin sostuvo los brazos de Len correspondiendo aquel cálido abrazo- me fue excelente y ¿Cómo te fue a ti? –le oculto el hecho de que su corazón estaba fallando, no quería preocuparlo ni mucho menos arruinar el momento-

-Muy bien también, por cierto quiero preguntarte algo –Len deshizo el abrazo y volteo a Rin para que quedaran frente a frente- este fin de semana estaremos libres, quería llevarte a las montañas para escalar y así pasamos ese fin de semana nosotros dos solos- Len hizo énfasis en la última palabra como queriendo insinuar algo, cosa que Rin capto por su sonrojo- ¿te gustaría ir?

-Lo siento Len, pero creo que mejor nos quedamos en casa –recordó lo que la enfermera le había dicho, no quería preocupar a nadie y lo mejor sería descansar-

-¿Por qué? Si a ti te gustan mucho las montañas- Len estaba extrañado de la negativa de su pequeña amante-

-Porque…. –pensó una escusa para no hacer sospechar nada y sobre todo no preocupar a su hermano- simplemente no quiero, lo siento Len pero ya entraremos a clases y necesito ir al baño nos vemos en clases- dijo Rin zafándose de su gemelo, se dirigió rápido al baño donde se quedo parada unos minutos. Preocupar a Len era lo mínimo que quería por eso sería mejor ocultárselo e intentar recuperarse, salió del baño después de meditar el hecho de que se estaba enfermando su corazón, en el pasillo se encontró con el sonriente Kaito.

-¡Mi pequeña Rin! – Kaito se acerco a ella abrazándola fuertemente-

-Hola Kaito ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en clases –pregunto Rin con una sonrisa-

-Bueno quería hablar con mi pequeña Rin sobre algo –Kaito sin apartar esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba cuando estaba con Rin, para el ella era como su hermana, la quería mucho. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta que Len los observaba escondidos en un mural del pasillo, el había notado a su hermana extraña por lo que decidió seguirla- quería saber si te gustaría salir este fin de semana conmigo

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde? – Pregunto Rin sorprendida por esa pregunta-

- A las montañas, unos amigos y yo vamos a ir y quería que fueras, para presentártelos – dijo Kaito divertido-

-Este…bueno…yo…-Rin iba a responderle lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano, pero este enojado viendo la escena decidió interrumpir, sacando a Rin a fuerzas de las muñeca diciéndole una tonta escusa a Kaito. En el pasillo ya apartados de Kaito procurando que estuviera vacio y que nadie pudiera escucharlos. Len empujo a Rin contra la pared con brusquedad colocando ambas manos alrededor de ella atrapándola.

-¿Qué te pasa Len? –Pregunto una asustada Rin-

-¿Qué me pasa? … ¡¿Qué me pasa? – grito Len al borde de la desesperación y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos- ¿Por qué Rin? ¡¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme infiel?- Len aprieta las muñecas de Rin fuertemente mientras se acercaba mas a ella-¡¿Qué hacías con Kaito? ¡ ¿Qué no querías ir a las montañas?

-Len…tranquilízate por favor –Rin se estaba asustando mas, conocía la tranquila personalidad de Len, pero ahora parecía completamente diferente- por favor…me lastimas..

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Si veo a mi chica con otro! –Len se había dejado llevar por los celos, su mirada se volvió sombría y demostraba que estaba triste- Rin…tal vez lo nuestro no va a funcionar, si quieres estar con Kaito solo dímelo.

-Te equivocas Len…-Rin estaba sorprendida por lo que acaba de decir su hermano-yo…yo no amo a Kaito-

-¡Mientes! ¡Eres una mentirosa! – No pudo aguantar más y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de su rostro por lo que le dio la espalda a su hermana- se que nuestra relación es incestuosa pero yo pensé que eso no te importaba y estabas dispuesta a estar conmigo para siempre, pero veo que me equivoque eres igual de mentirosa que nuestra madre.

-¡Len no es cierto! –grito Rin desesperada por escuchar las tonterías de su gemelo- ¡yo nunca te mentí!, ¡siempre te he querido mas a ti! ¡por favor deja los celos! –Rin se exaltaba mas con coda segundo y su respiración fallaba- ¡Entiende Len yo no amo a Kaito, el es un amigo y lo iba a rechazar! –empezó a perder la respiración su corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y empezó a ver borroso- ¡Madura de una vez! –grito con todas sus fuerzas haciendo un eco por aquel pasillo vacio, se había exaltado a tal punto que se desmayo.

-¿Rin? –pregunto Len preocupado mientras atrapaba el cuerpo de su hermana para que no callera al suelo - ¡¿Rin? Por favor no me hagas esto hermana, no me asustes despierta –Len la movía para que despertara pero no funcionaba, desesperado llamo una ambulancia donde llevaron a Rin al médico con urgencias, Len estaba preocupado y se había arrepentido de haber hecho enojar a su hermana, ella estaba en el hospital por su culpa.

En la clínica el doctor le informo que Rin había sufrido de un infarto, su corazón había estado fallando y ya no funcionaba bien solo un 15% de este. Para salvarla solo podían recurrir a una operación pero era muy riesgoso, debido a que podía no resultar. Len se sorprendió por la noticia, su hermana se lo había ocultado todo este tiempo. Acepto que operaran a su hermana, quería salvarla, prometió cuidarla de todo y ahora se encontraba enferma y a punto de morir, todo por su culpa. Las esperanzas de Len se fueron por la borda al recibir la noticia de que su hermana no resistió aquella operación y la única forma de que sobreviviera era con un donante.

-Rin, te eh traído unas rosas rojas – dijo Len entrando a la habitación y dejando las rosas en la mesita de noche que se encontraba cerca de la cama de su gemela-

-Le…Len – decía a duras penas la joven acostada con pocas energías por esa operación-

-Shhh no hables – dijo Len tapándole la boca con su dedo índice – todo va estar bien ya lo veras yo estoy aquí y siempre estaré aquí a tu lado pase lo que pase- su hermana gemela se sintió feliz al saber que su adorado Len estaba allí para ella, siempre protegiéndola de todo, agarro la mano de su gemelo apretándola suavemente, Rin sabía que estaba en sus últimos días, no había esperanza de salvarse debido a que su operación no fue exitosa pero Len veía las cosas de otra manera, quería que su adorada hermana se salvara y tenia esperanza de que un trasplante llegaría pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los días pasaban, todo seguía igual pero Rin era una chica fuerte y no se dejaba vencer, pero sus fuerzas iban disminuyendo. Si no conseguían un trasplante pronto podría morir, pero realmente conseguir ya un trasplante era difícil pero su gemelo seguía en espera y no dejaba de preguntar en resección por el dichoso corazón. Rin se la pasaba dormida la mayoría del tiempo agonizando esperando su final.

Len la acompañaba y esperaba pacientemente que alguien le donara un corazón a su pequeña hermana gemela y amante, pero no pasaba nada. Eso empezaba a preocuparle ya entendía él porque andaba extraña con él y no quería salir a lugares fríos como las montañas, había sido un completo idiota con su gemela, nunca debió dudar del amor que una vez y aun estando débil le seguía dando, ella no le había dicho nada porque no quería preocuparlo al decirle que su corazón estaba fallando, pero el por idiota adelanto los hechos haciéndola exaltarse y enojarse con él, realmente se sentía culpable. No quería perderla, en medio de la desesperación tomo una de las decisiones más difíciles del mundo, prometió cuidar de Rin y eso era justamente lo que iba a hacer. Se dirigió a su cuarto de la mansión Vocaloid. Al llegar a este empezó a escribir una nota.

-Len! ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto una chica de ojos azules y cabello largo de color rosado- desde que Rin fue internada has estado encerrado todo el día.

- No te preocupes Luka, estoy bien, últimamente solo eh querido estar un tiempo a solas para pensar –decía Len mientras terminaba de escribir aquella nota que parecía ser lo más importante para él en ese momento-

- ¿Estás seguro? – Luka parecía muy preocupada por Len y su estado de depresión y su sorprendente pérdida de peso, y sobre todo cuando tenía arranques de desesperación rompía todo en su habitación haciendo un gran desorden, él joven solo asintió en forma afirmativa a la pregunta de su amiga- dime Len. ¿Cómo sigue Rin?-

- Muy mal, va de mal en peor. El doctor dice que si no le trasplantan un corazón lo más rápido posible, podría morir – dijo lo último en un susurro apenas audible como si las palabras se le atoraran en la garganta por la impotencia-

-Entiendo – Luka bajo la cabeza, para ella Rin y Len eran sus mejores amigos aparte de Miku, por lo que se encontraba igual de triste, quería que todo fuera una mentira y que su amiga no estaba hospitalizada en un hospital dependiendo de maquinas para sobrevivir-

-Luka, necesito un favor tuyo – Len se paró de su asiento, agarrando aquella nota entregándosela a su amiga-

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto muy confundida, Len estaba actuando muy extraño y eso la confundía mucho-

-Es una nota, quiero que la entregues al hospital no puedo darla yo personalmente porque debo salir – dijo Len saliendo de su habitación, pero antes de salir de este voltio a ver a Luka con una sonrisa- Luka, te quiero mucho gracias por tu amistad y apoyo- sin decir más Len se encamino a la entrada montando en su lujosa moto, no se coloco el casco y comenzó a conducir a una velocidad que sobrepasaba las normativa de transito.

-Len –susurro Luka preocupada y sorprendida por la actitud de Len, la curiosidad de saber lo que contenía aquella nota hizo que la desdoblara y leyera lo que contenía. La nota cayó al suelo bruscamente, los ojos de Luka se encontraban vidriosos como si quisiera llorar, temblando de pies a cabeza – ¡LEN ESPERA! – Grito aquella joven mientras salía corriendo de aquella mansión en su búsqueda-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En el mismo hospital donde estaba Rin, se encontraba Luka preocupada dando vueltas pareciera que quisiera hacer un hoyo profundo en aquel piso. Mientras llamaba al Master que estaba encargado de ellos para hacerle saber la noticia, cuando termino la llamada se sento en uno de los bancos de espera, el Master llego y se sentó cerca de Luka para poder hablar bien sobre lo ocurrido con Len. El doctor salió de aquel quirófano con una mirada apagada.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Len doctor? – Pregunto Luka parándose de su asiento desesperada por una buena noticia-

-Lo lamento, señorita – bajo la mirada aquel joven doctor- pero me temo que su amigo no pudo sobrevivir, conducía a alta velocidad y no llevaba su casco. Esto provoco una muerte cerebral al momento del impacto contra el suelo. No pudimos hacer mucho, lo lamento-

Luka se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar así un grito desgarrador mientras las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control. Su amigo Len estaba muerto, realmente él era un cabezota al no pensar bien las cosas antes de tomar una decisión tan tonta.

-Realmente lo lamento jovencita –dijo aquel doctor con un semblante triste, odiaba dar malas noticias a los familiares oh amigos de los pacientes que pisaban ese ruidoso hospital-

Luka no dijo nada solo se limito a secar sus lagrimas mientras sacaba de su cartera algo llamativa una pequeña nota, la misma nota que Len le había entregado hace pocos minutos entregándosela aquel doctor. Lo cual decía lo siguiente:

_"por favor quiero que donen todos __**  
><strong>__Mis órganos para los que los necesiten__**  
><strong>__Pero mi corazón es para ella"_

-Ella ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto el doctor muy confundido-

-Su hermana gemela Rin Kagamine, se encuentra en este hospital con un problema en el corazón y necesitaba un donante-

-Entiendo –dijo el doctor seriamente- pero no puedo cumplir ese deseo, el pequeño es un menor de edad, sin autorización de un mayor responsable por el no se puede hacer nada.

-Yo soy el representante –dijo aquel hombre algo mayor parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose donde estaban Luka y el doctor- los niños son huérfanos por lo que yo me encargo de ser el representante

-Entonces si es el representante y esta de acuerdo de que el joven Kagamine done sus órganos tendría que venir conmigo para firmar los papeles respectivos –dijo aquel doctor viendo al hombre que decía representar aquel chico-

-Está bien – fue lo único que dijo el representante de los Vocaloid, había considerado que la idea de Len había sido estúpida y absurda pero si era el deseo de el tendría que cumplirlo, además no estaría dispuesto a perder a la pequeña Rin sin ella podría irse abajo su reputación y el trabajo que había logrado hasta ese entonces.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron dos meses Rin había salido del hospital. Ella no paraba de preguntar por su hermano, pero nadie le decía nada hasta que hablo seriamente con el doctor , este le dijo la verdad de lo sucedido. Dejando a una Rin en shock negándose a creer que su hermano estaba muerto. Se dirigió al cementerio junto con su mejor amiga Meiko, en este había un gran altar en su nombre con flores alrededor y algunos dibujos que le habían hecho sus fans mas pequeños, en el centro había una gran foto de Len el altar realmente era hermoso. Se arrodillo sin importarle que se ensuciara, millones de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos cayendo al suelo.

-Len, mi vida aquí te traigo unas rosas para ti- dijo la joven colocando cuidadosamente las rosas rojas- hermano, no mejor dicho mi amor, te eh traído unas rosas rojas sabes que son mis favoritas y por eso las amabas también, sé que no es necesario que este en esta tumba para sentirte cerca – Rin coloco su mano derecha en su pecho sintiendo aquel corazón latir- porque te siento justo aquí mi amor, cada latido que da este corazón te siento más cerca de lo que alguna vez estuviste-

-Rin…- una mano se poso en su hombro, cuando voltio vio a su mejor amiga Meiko que le daba fuerzas con ese simple gesto, su gran amiga estaba hay siempre apoyándola en todo, hasta la apoyo con su prohibió y ahora imposible amor.

-Te prometo Len que cuidare muy bien de tu corazón te amo y siempre te amare – dijo Rin volteando de nuevo hacia aquel hermoso altar y secando aquellas lagrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos– este fue tu dulce sacrificio de amor

-Se que Len te amaba mucho y este donde este ,se que confía en que si cuidaras de su corazón –dijo Meiko abrazando a su amiga -

- Meiko lo extraño mucho – decía Rin entre sus brazos mojando aquella camisa de tirantes rojos y algo reveladora- amo a Len con toda mi alma.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tienes que ser fuerte por Len, se que él no querría que estuvieras así mejor vámonos a casa – dijo Meiko mientras levantaba a Rin – se está haciendo tarde

-Tienes razón, volvamos a casa – ve de nuevo el altar- Len se que este no es un adiós, si no un hasta luego, algún día nos volveremos a ver.

Fin.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Shade hermosa tia (; espero que te halla gustado porque si no te pego ;3; ok no xD

Lo hice con mucho cariño n3n. A los demás lectores también les doy las gracias por leerlo y un homenaje a Neko C. por ayudarme en la redacción y arreglar mis errores, te quiero mucho Neko C.


End file.
